


Wedding Worry

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Community: junjou100, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Miyagi finds Shinobu's stare uncomfortable.





	Wedding Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding Worry
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: MiyagixShinobu, yaoi hinting, nothing else I’m afraid.
> 
> Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica isn’t mine. Boo.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the prompt over at junjou100.

When Miyagi had felt Shinobu glaring at him from across the room at his wedding, he had thought there would never be a chance of ever getting along with the kid. He seemed so overprotective of his sister that it was almost scary. It wasn’t even Miyagi’s fault either; he didn’t want to insult the Dean by refusing to marry his daughter, after all.

So he’d tried to pretend he didn’t see the glare (it was easier that way) and just get on with his life. Little did he know that said kid was actually head over heels for him.


End file.
